


Тот человек

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: так чисто вечером пообщаться по скайпу решили от нечего делать





	Тот человек

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Джеф за вычитку :heart:

Негромко тренькает окно скайпа. 

Хибари кривится, но не меняет позы. Со стороны может показаться, что он выходит из медитации; на самом деле он в неё и не входил. Не удалось. Слишком много посторонних раздражающих звуков: пение птиц в саду, шелест листьев, которыми играет ветер, далёкий гул самолёта – рейс из Ниигаты идёт на посадку, – завывание мотоцикла на соседней улице, скрип деревянных половиц... Хибари всё это отчаянно бесит. И больше всего: мысли в голове, от которых он хотел избавиться с помощью медитации и избавиться от которых не удалось.

Скайп тренькает ещё раз. Хибари открывает глаза. Зелень сада, перемешанная с вечерним туманом, моментально заполоняет всё. Шумы с улицы становятся громче, скрип половиц и мерное тиканье часов за спиной моментально отступают. Будто внешний мир, увидев, что Хибари открыл глаза, обрадовано напрыгнул и накрыл его с головой – как морская волна, как собака, встречающая хозяина с работы у дверей.

Хибари снова кривится, щурясь, напрягает и расслабляет поочерёдно мышцы. Медитация не получилась, но от долгого сидения всё тело затекло, и резко вставать нельзя. Руки, ноги, шея, ягодицы, живот, снова шея... Хибари медленно поднимается, медленно подхватывает полы кимоно, медленно бредёт к стоящему на полу у окна ноутбуку, медленно вызывает на экран окно скайпа и с неприязнью смотрит на техническое сообщение. «Контакт Неизвестен не из вашего списка контактов прислал вам сообщения. Посмотреть? Заблокировать? Добавить в список контактов?»

«Посмотреть».

– Привет, киска, – первое сообщение.

– Это ты на аватарке? – второе.

– Как насчёт немного поразвлечься сегодня ночью? – третье.

Хибари с подозрением вызывает на экран страницу своего профиля. На фотографии, которую он использует в качестве аватара, бескрайнее синее море, бескрайнее синее небо и одинокий айсберг. Хибари даже толком не помнит, где и как был сделан этот снимок. Просто когда программа при установке потребовала выбрать фотографию, он ткнул в первое попавшееся изображение из тех, что оказались под рукой. 

«Привет, киска», – читает он снова и глубоко задумывается. 

На этот адрес может написать кто угодно. Точнее: на этот адрес может написать кто угодно, кроме тех, кого Хибари знает. Личный ноутбук, личный скайп, очень секретная информация...

У Хибари Кёи был один ноутбук со всей необходимой информацией и всеми необходимыми программами для связи с миром. У председателя Дисциплинарного Комитета города Намимори – другой. У главы ЦЕДЕФ третий. А этот стал четвёртым. Хибари сам не очень понимает, кем он становится, когда приходит домой, надевает кимоно, берёт в руки пиалу со свежезаваренным зелёным чаем и выходит в сеть под авторизацией Ноунейм. 

На этот адрес может написать кто угодно. В любой части мира, вечером или утром, в разгаре дня или глубокой ночью, летом или зимой – где-то сейчас находится человек, который из всего триллиона контактов скайпа выбрал именно Хибари. 

Может быть, хотел предложить ему позаботиться о голодающих кошках Африки или закупить пару сотен тонн протухшего мяса. Может быть, хотел скоротать вечерок, поболтав обо всём на свете с тем, кого никогда в жизни не увидит в лицо. Может быть, всерьёз рассчитывает, что какая-то неизвестная «киска», в профиле которой значится «пол: не указан», действительно согласится на виртуальный или, чем чёрт не шутит, реальный секс. 

А может быть, кто-то стоит сейчас прямо в саду, в считанных метрах от него, спрятанный густыми сумерками. И, поглядывая на экран мобильного телефона, рассматривает стоящего у окна Хибари в надежде выяснить: верна ли неизвестным образом полученная информация или нет. 

У Хибари Кёи врагов не было. Сложно быть врагом человека, который ведёт жизнь затворника и не занимается, по сути, ничем. 

Председатель Дисциплинарного Комитета нажил себе врагов немало, но они предпочитали жаловаться на него – в полицию, в мэрию, жёнам – и подобострастно кланяться при встрече. 

Глава ЦЕДЕФ... У главы ЦЕДЕФ были очень опасные враги.

Хибари щурится в предвкушении, выбирает команду «Добавить в список» и лениво стучит одним пальцем по клавиатуре:

– Откуда у тебя этот контакт?

В саду уже почти совсем темно. Посторонних теней не видно, синеватых отсветов тоже. Может быть, на крыше? Или, может быть, нападающий не так глуп? Скажем, прикрыть экран полой куртки додумается даже послед...

– О, так ты не против развлечься сегодня ночью? – ответ приходит почти мгновенно. – Я всё думал: как бы мне привлечь твоё внимание, и решил, что «киска» – оптимальный вариант.

Карты на стол. Кто бы ни беседовал сейчас с Хибари, он точно знает, с кем разговаривает. И круг подозреваемых неумолимо сужается, вот только... 

Вот только от Рокудо Мукуро уже почти полгода не было вестей. Официально не было вестей. 

– Кто тот человек? – идёт ва-банк Хибари. От Хром Докуро тоже не было вестей. И всё же это не помешало армии следопытов, которую отрядил Хибари, засечь её в аэропорту спустя почти месяц после исчезновения. Её и того человека, с которым она встретилась на пару секунд. 

Никто не смог объяснить, как она прибыла в аэропорт. Никто не смог объяснить даже того, как она оказалась в зале прилётов, где её заметил фотограф. Хром Докуро не значилась ни под одним именем ни в списках прибывших, ни в списках улетающих. Она не проходила в рамки металлоискателей, её не засекла ни одна камера службы досмотра. Она просто появилась из ниоткуда в паре метров от одного из шпионов Хибари, на мгновение коснулась проходившего мимо человека и снова испарилась. Никто не смог ответить, каким образом она покинула аэропорт. 

И Хибари словно с цепи сорвался. «Ты можешь играть в свои игры сколько угодно! – мрачно думал он, круша несокрушимые стены тренировочных залов. – Ты можешь прятаться, делать вид, что умер, можешь делать вид, что никогда не был Хранителем Савады, можешь даже уничтожить Саваду и ещё полмира в придачу. Но не смей играть со мной, никогда не смей играть – со мной! Потому что...» 

Он не смог придумать ни одного аргумента, почему. И не смог найти ни одного признака существования того человека, с которым встречалась Хром Докуро. Если она не приезжала в аэропорт и не уезжала из него, то человека, с которым она встречалась, просто не существовало. Вообще. 

– Тебе ни о чём не скажет его имя, – мигает окошко скайпа. – Но если тебе так больше нравится, можешь звать меня Гвидо. Давай это будет мой псевдоним на сегодня? Как мне называть тебя? Киска устроит? Или «о султан моего сердца»? 

Султан – это Оман, – лихорадочно соображает Хибари, роясь в интернете в поисках дополнительной информации. Ещё Бруней, и это тоже ему ни о чём не говорит. Сельджуки, Египет, Афганистан, Турция, Индия, Занзибар... 

Половину этих стран он уже объездил во время своей бессмысленной погони за создателем коробочек. Там пусто, хоть шаром покати – пусто. Нужно объездить вторую половину? Что Рокудо Мукуро хочет ему сказать? 

Гвидо – что за Гвидо? Поэт? Художник? Крестоносец? Герцог? Музыкант? «Имя германского происхождения, от краткой формы имён, содержавших в составе элемент со значением 'лес' или 'широкий'». Второе запутывает ситуацию ещё больше. Первое... Лес? В которой из этих стран вообще есть лес? 

– Опешил от моего напора? – насмешливо тренькает скайп. – Или пытаешься вычислить моё физическое местоположение? 

– Твоё физическое местоположение мне и так известно, – резко отвечает Хибари. – Что за игру ты ведёшь?

– О, тебе понравится, – окошко пестрит кривляющимися смайликами танцующих человечков. – Или не очень. Никогда не мог понять, какие игры тебя заводят. Прими одну картинку для начала. Если рядом с тобой кто-нибудь есть, не открывай. Получится нехорошо. 

Открывая присланный файл, Хибари готов увидеть всё, что угодно. Кадр из порнофильма во всех подробностях. Фотографию роскошного букета из сотни с небольшим роз. Самого себя, сидящего на коленях перед ноутбуком, снятого со спины в этот самый момент. Чего он не ожидает – непонятной схемы, состоящей из линий, точек, штриховок, пересечений, густо пересыпанной цифрами. Пока он её рассматривает, приходит второе изображение. Затем и третье. Если они и отличаются, то всего чуть-чуть.

– Не могу настроить отправку нескольких страниц разом, – жалуется скайп. – Этак мы до вечера с тобой просидим. Открыл?

– Что это? – отбивает Хибари, несмотря на то, что и без того, кажется, уже понял.

– Не заставляй меня озвучивать очевидное, – смеётся скайп. – Это мерзко. Я не против играть с тобой в любые игры, но давай не будем забывать о том, что удовольствие хорошо бы получать и мне.

– Я не собираюсь играть с тобой, – шипит Хибари.

«Что-то не припомню хотя бы одну твою игру, в которой удовольствие получил бы я», – проносится у него в голове, и от этой мысли неприятно саднит.

– У тебя там день? – вместо этого печатает он, обратив внимание на слово «вечер». – Ты в Италии? 

– Всё-то тебе расскажи, – улыбается скайп и отправляет по одному ещё пять или шесть изображений. 

Хибари их не смотрит. Хибари сидит, уставившись взглядом в одну точку, и водит туда и сюда пальцем по тачпаду. Курсор на экране послушно ездит вслед за его движениями, то превращаясь в белую стрелку, то снова оборачиваясь просто курсором. 

«У тебя есть прикрытие?» – хочет спросить Хибари и понимает, что нету. Рокудо Мукуро никогда не использует прикрытие. Если не считать тех пустоголовых, исключительно преданных ему болванов, тела которых он водит на верную смерть, все десять лет, что Хибари его знает, Рокудо Мукуро всегда ходит один. 

«Почему ты не давал о себе знать?» – хочет спросить Хибари и понимает, что это очень глупый вопрос, особенно для Хибари Кёи. Он столько раз пытался проникнуть в то здание, в котором сейчас находится Рокудо Мукуро. Он сам, его самые доверенные люди, его лучшие шпионы... Даже лучшие шпионы тех людей, которым Хибари ни на миг не доверял, но должное отдавал. Никто не смог. 

Никто не поднялся выше первого этажа. 

Никто даже не узнал, на каком этаже может – хотя бы гипотетически может! – располагаться та комната, в которой сейчас находится Рокудо Мукуро. А он вот, очевидно, находится в ней. И беззастенчиво сливает информацию, за которой Хибари Кёя гонялся последние два года. 

«Почему именно мне?» – хочет спросить Хибари. И понимает, что просто не хочет знать ответ.

– Откуда у тебя этот контакт? – снова набирает он где-то между десятой и двадцатой схемами. 

Мукуро ничего не пишет ещё долгих семь файлов. То ли не заметил. То ли придумывает как можно более едкую шутку. 

– Я бы тебе слил данные моих друзей-хакеров, – наконец улыбается он, – но ты же их из-под земли достанешь. А вдруг они мне ещё пригодятся?

– Кто? – печатает Хибари, едва не забыв поставить вопросительный знак.

– Не скажу, – продолжает улыбаться скайп.

Хибари рычит. Рука сама тянется к рукаву – достать тонфа. Но он забыл их в ванной, на коврике, оставил вместе с пропитавшейся потом и гарью одеждой. Так устал, что для него в тот момент всё на свете было безразлично. А потом поленился поднять. Надо будет забрать их, пока одежду не унесли в стирку. Ещё уронят, чего не хватало. Травмируют хрупкий пол...

«Я думаю не о том», – думает Хибари. 

– Как я могу тебя достать? – набирает он. 

Мукуро долго молчит. Методично отправляет файлы: десяток, потом ещё десяток. «Надеюсь, он их пронумеровал перед тем, как скопировать, – мельком думает Хибари. – Надеюсь, он хорошо запер дверь, прежде чем начинать их отправлять». 

– Никак, – наконец просто отвечает скайп, и на этот раз в сообщении нет ни танцующих смайликов, ни раздражающих скобок. Нет даже точки – одно короткое слово. 

Хибари смотрит на него. 

И отказывается воспринимать. 

«Я тебя...» – начинает набирать он и замирает. Что я тебя? Ненавижу? Найду? Спасу? Из-под земли – хорошее выражение! – достану? Всё не то, все слова кажутся не тем, ради чего он потянулся к клавиатуре. А нужное – ускользает. Я тебя... что? Убью? 

Курсор мигает в поле для набора сообщений. Хибари тупо смотрит на него и понятия не имеет, что хочет написать. 

«Неизвестен печатает...» – появляется над полем, и Хибари с облегчением убирает руки с клавиш. В этот момент он почти благодарен Мукуро, в первый раз в жизни. «И в последний», – раздражённо бормочет он, прежде чем прочитать:

– Я тебя тоже.

Вслед за этим появляется ещё один файл. И ещё один. И снова: «Неизвестен печатает...» И сообщение:

– Знаешь, кажется, меня сейчас будут убивать. Позаботься о ней. Пока.

Кусакабе придёт через какую-то пару минут. Скажет, что он только что получил информацию о человеке, с которым Хром Докуро встречалась пять месяцев назад. Назовёт имя – Гвидо Греко. Итальянец, малолетний преступник, чья судьба поразительно схожа с судьбой самого Мукуро. Доложит о том, как прошла встреча Хром из десятилетнего прошлого с капитаном Восьмого отряда Мильфиоре. Сообщит о вернувшемся из Италии Сасагаве Рёхее, который очень хочет встретиться с глазу на глаз с Хибари. 

А потом займётся сортировкой присланных файлов. В конечном итоге он выяснит, что Мукуро не успел отправить всего лишь пять.

Но сейчас Хибари сидит на коленях перед ноутбуком. За окном, выходящим в сад, совсем стемнело. В комнате не зажжён ни один светильник, и всё огромное, богато и со вкусом украшенное пространство погружено во мрак. Кажется, будто в целом мире, кроме этой комнаты и светящегося экрана, больше ничего не осталось.

Хибари сидит на коленях перед экраном. И, бездумно двигая пальцем по тачпаду, наводит курсор то на слова «Я тебя тоже», то на слово «Пока». 

Контакт «Неизвестен» из его списка контактов находится офлайн.


End file.
